


Saw You Watching

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cheating, F/M, Ian has a girlfriend, M/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt: Ian is pretending to be straight and he has a girlfriend, everything is fine until in college he meets his roomate, Mickey. He resists some months but then a day when he sees Mickey get out of the shower naked, he just wants to have him. And Ian's girlfriend finds them in the middle of round 3 on which Mickey is riding Ian. <3 <3 <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am basically grasping at straws for fic titles @ this point.  
> so anon, all three rounds, huh? no pressure at all
> 
> #enjoy

“You sure you're going to be fine?” Fiona asks Ian who is standing by their door with his girlfriend Alicia with all his stuff by their feet. 

Ian laughs and goes back into the living room to hug his sister goodbye. “I’ll be fine Fi. I'm a big boy now. Besides, Alicia’s taking me.” He kisses Fiona on the forehead turns to look at his girlfriend. “She is much harder to convince I'll be fine by myself.”

Alicia laughs. “You're my boyfriend, it's my job to make sure you settle in fine, and to ensure that all of them college bitches understand that you're taken.” 

“Ladies and gentlemen, she reveals the real motive!” Ian announces to no audience in particular. 

He hugs Fiona one last time and he and Alicia head out to his car. He drives them to the University of Chicago and true to her word she helps him settle in. they find his dorm, unpack, they find the lecture rooms, familiarize themselves with the parts they can. And then when the sun starts to set Ian reminds Alicia she has to leave. 

He sits on the bed and she gets between his legs wrapping her hands around his neck. “I’ll miss you.” She says and kisses him again. With tongue this time, moaning into his mouth. 

Ian is vaguely aware of someone walking in so he ends the kiss. “You can visit me anytime you want, okay?”

She nods. “Okay. love you.”

Ian pecks her lips. “Love you too. Call me when you get home.” 

Alicia picks up her handbag and walks towards Ian's roommate. “Hey, I'm Alicia. Your new roommate’s girlfriend.” The guys shakes her hand. “Keep an eye out for him.” 

“Mickey. will do.”

She smiles at Mickey then throws Ian a kiss and leaves. 

“Fresh relationship?” Mickey asks. “She seems hella clingy.”

Ian shakes his head. “Nah, she's just sad that we won’t get to see each other as much.” 

“Cool.” Mickey throws on a leather jacket. “There’s a bash on the floor above us. Some welcome to college thing or some shit. You coming?”

“Love to but I'm beat. Maybe next time.” Ian declines.

Mickey shrugs and heads out.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Ian is dead asleep when he hears things falling and people moaning. He uncovers his head and reaches blindly for his phone on the bedside table. 3:00AM 

“Jesus.” He whispers to himself. 

On the other side of the room the moans and grunts are louder. 

“Fuck I love your ass.” That voice belongs to a _man_ who is definitely not Mickey. 

Ian becomes more alert. He peaks from under the blankets and has to blink severally to make sure he’s seeing right. the guy who’s not Mickey is lying on Mickey’s bed while the man himself holds his dick right before sitting on it. Ian inhales sharply when they grunt in unison and Mickey starts riding his boyfriend or whoever that guy is. 

Ian for the life of him _cannot stop watching_. He can't tear his eyes away even if he wanted to because what he's seeing is the hottest thing he has ever watched. He is not even surprised when he starts getting hard. His roommate looks like he came here to advance on fucking because he is riding that guy’s dick like it's his life’s mission. 

“Fuck, fuck, fucking, fucking, fuck this is…” the guy chants but Mickey covers his mouth and shushes him. 

He pauses on his riding and turns to look in the direction of Ian’s bed. “My roommate is sleeping.”

Ian rolls his eyes. They came in noisily but now Mickey cares they’ll wake him up? But he doesn’t have time to worry about that because Mickey resumes his riding and Ian shocks himself by wishing he was the one under him. the other guy doesn’t last long and he comes. He blows Mickey to make him come too and Ian is even more surprised at how much he should hate that he's being a pervert right now but isn’t the least bit ashamed of himself. The guy tries to fall asleep but Mickey immediately kicks him out before he can even get dressed. 

So not the boyfriend then. 

Two things happen that night. Ian finds out his roommate is gay. And he finds gay sex hot. He is definitely questioning his sexuality right about now. He has always questioned his sexuality, but when Alicia had hit on him in high school he had started dating her without having explored any other options. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

After that day Ian cannot look at his roommate the same way again. He finds himself studying Mickey when the guy isn’t looking. He gets fascinated by his ass and his arms and his lips, they are so full Ian can see himself sucking on them and having the time of his life.

When Alicia visits his first weekend it takes him by surprise even though they had discussed it. They make out and have sex twice. By the time she leaves Ian is a little bit confused. Is he straight? Is he gay? What is he? But then Mickey comes out of the shower with a towel around his waist and Ian gets instantly hard. _Well, I definitely know which side I'm leaning towards the most._

As soon as Mickey leaves Ian takes a deep breath. He has a girlfriend. Alicia. That he loves. Very much. And most importantly he's straight. 

Mostly.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Three months come and go where Ian witnesses Mickey fuck at least four more guys and every time he goes to the showers to masturbate as soon as Mickey passes out. 

This is becoming ridiculous. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

That first night they joined college Mickey thought he’d seen Ian watching him and that nameless guy as they were getting in on, but he wasn’t sure. But the other times he has brought men back to their room he _has_ seen Ian enjoying the show. But Mickey doesn’t mind. The guy can have his fill. Besides, he is hot as hell and he has seen the size of his dick a couple of times and he wouldn’t mind having that inside him. so he decides to seduce his roommate and waits to see how long it will take him before he finally gives in and fucks him.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Ian could swear Mickey is doing shit on purpose. Before he used to get dressed in the shower but now he comes back to the room naked, and wet, and looking all inviting Ian just wants to bend him over and show him what's what. Mickey also stops wearing clothes anytime he's in the room and Ian knows for sure Mickey is tempting him. 

It all comes to a heat when Ian is bored out of his mind and just lying on his bed flipping around his phone. 

Just like he usually does Mickey comes out of the shower _completely_ naked. Everything on display. Mickey looks straight at him and smirks. Ian gets across the room in two footsteps and grabs Mickey roughly by the neck. They both breath loudly looking at each other. Mickey bites on his lower lip and Ian groans right before claiming his lips. they exchange a rough and almost painful kiss. 

Ian pulls back and looks into Mickey's eyes. Blue, so blue he could get lost in them. He lets go of Mickey's hair and holds his neck instead and kisses him again. There is sucking and biting and moaning and groaning and when Mickey grabs his ass and Ian can't take it anymore. He groans and starts taking off his clothes. By the time he's done Mickey is kneeling on his bed his fingers in his ass. He pulls his hand away and Ian swallows. His body is automatically drawn to Mickey’s inviting, shinny, hole. He kneels behind Mickey and pushes his cheeks apart. Mickey moans and whispers a soft _yes_. 

Ian bites his lip and quickly turns Mickey so he's laying on his back. Mickey groans and stares up at him his lips swollen and pink, his pupils blown lust written all over his face.

“Thought you were straight.”

“So did I.” 

Ian replies before grabbing Mickey's thighs and breaching his entrance. Mickey yelps loudly and grabs onto the bedpost. Ian positions himself so he's settled in a way that he will be able to fuck Mickey's brains out. He bends to give Mickey one last kiss before he just goes for it. With his left hand he holds onto Mickey's thigh and his right he grabs his shoulder to keep him there then he just drills hard and fast into the man below him. it feels so good and intense and amazing he wonders if what he's been having this entire time is even sex. 

Mickey is tight and responsive and he releases the best moans. Ian feels so encouraged he speeds up impossibly faster jack hammering into the other man. They're grunting, they're moaning, they're sweating. Mickey is grabbing onto the bed, the wall, Ian it's like he can't decide and Ian loves that he's making him fall apart like this. 

“Fuck you feel good.”

“Yeah, just like that.” Mickey moans as he pushes back on Ian's dick. 

Ian has to shake his head to clear it because the pleasure he's feeling is so immense and almost too much but he’ll be dammed if he stops. He lies on Mickey and the latter grabs onto his back as they continue to shake the bed and produce the loudest noises. 

“Fuck, I'm close, touch me.” Mickey moans and Ian does as told.

It's a few seconds later where Mickey comes with Ian right behind him. Ian drops next to Mickey and tries to catch his breath. “Jesus fucking Christ I don’t know what that was but we need to it again.”

“Fuck yeah.” Mickey agrees. “You wanna take a shower? I'm feeling all sweaty and shit.”

Ian smiles at Mickey. “Only if we’re taking it together.”

Mickey lifts a suggestive eyebrow and they both jump off the bed to grab their towels. 

 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

“SHHIIIIIIIITTT!” Mickey yells as Ian fucks up into him against the tiny bathroom wall. 

They had gone as far as switching on the shower and then they had immediately started kissing which had gotten them both hard. 

Next thing Mickey knew Ian was lifting him up and fucking him against the wall. Mickey has never tried this position before but God, he's been missing so much. He has never been fucked this well ever, in his life. Ian has been lying to himself thinking he's straight because he's got this gay sex thing in the bag. It's so hot to him that redhead is able to carry him and pummel into him without dropping him. he grabs harder onto Ian's shoulder and gives him all the control. 

Mickey is so gone and completely lost in the pleasure, Ian's girlfriend is nothing but a distant memory right now. 

 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Two hours later they are lying on Ian's bed naked with Mickey sprawled on top of him. his thigh is across Ian's lap as the latter caresses him both of them quiet in thought. 

“You know,” Mickey starts. He grabs one of Ian's nipples with his teeth and Ian moans in encouragement. “We are wasting precious time when I could be riding you right now. I saw you watching me that first night.”

Ian groans and covers his face. “You did?”

“U-huh.” 

Mickey says as he straddles Ian's lap. He reaches for the lube and puts some on the tip of Ian's half hard dick. Ian hisses from the cold but Mickey kisses him to distract him. he jerks him off with one hand and plays with his nipples with the other and Ian is fully hard within no time. Mickey continues to kiss him as he guides Ian's dick inside him. Ian bites on his lip as he bottoms out easily since they’ve been going at it in a span of a few hours now. 

Unlike the time he rode that guy Mickey rides Ian nice and slow. Ian grabs onto Mickey’s thighs that he’s starting to fall in love with and watches Mickey as he rides him. Mickey stares back at him. they sigh quietly, as they move slowly none tearing their eyes from the other. Ian stretches out his hand and runs his fingers through Mickey's hair. Mickey lifts himself up so Ian's dick is almost out but then sits back down. Ian gasps and shuts his eyes. 

“Mickey.” he moans. Mickey grunts in reply and continues to move slowly on top of Ian. “So good.” He breathes. “ _So_ good.” Ian caresses Mickey's chest and stomach and neck as he continues to relish in the pleasure with his eyes closed. 

“Ian?” 

They both pause when they hear a small timid voice call behind them. Mickey quickly gets off Ian's dick and grabs a sheet as Ian rushes to search for his clothes and puts them on quickly. He glances at Mickey once then takes off after Alicia. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Alicia has always been fast. They used to run track together back in high school. This is why he catches up to her outside of campus.

“Alicia stop!”

Alicia turns around to face him and Ian's chest aches when he sees the tears in her eyes. “Alicia,” she slaps him. “Guess I deserved that.” She slaps him again. “And that.” She goes to slap him again but he grabs her hand. “I'm sorry.”

“Fuck you!”

“Alicia I wish there was something I could say to make this better but…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know.”

“Bullshit! Don’t lie to me Ian, you owe me that much.”

Ian lets her go and runs a hand across his hair. “I've always maybe suspected.”

“So why date me, huh?”

“I wasn’t sure Alicia. If I knew I would never have…” he exhales. “It was never my intention to hurt you, you gotta believe that.”

Alicia wipes at her tears. “We’re done, incase that part wasn’t clear.”

Ian nods. “I'm so sorry.”

“Yeah.” she nods and walks away. 

“Shit.” Ian curses. Which is exactly how he feels like.

He walks towards the dorms with his hands in his pockets. 

 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

“How did it go?” Mickey asks as soon as Ian comes back. He is fully dressed but he’s seated on Ian's bed.

Ian sighs and drops next to him. “I'm terrible.” 

“Yeah, you are.”

Ian frowns at Mickey. “Shut up you knew I had a chiq, you're guilty too.”

Mickey smirks at him. “You gonna be okay?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“What happens between us now?”

“What do you want to happen?” Mickey asks with a raised eyebrow.

Ian shrugs. “I like you.”

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Merry Merry Christmas from yours truly.


End file.
